Fast Food Toy AU
by Dead17Times
Summary: The Sad Adventures In McDonaldland Of The Toys That Have Been Left Behind.   Fast Food Toy AU. MCR and P!ATD.     Warning: Character death, lame plot line, whiny Frank, toy puns and plastic jokes.  Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.


**The Sad Adventures In McDonaldland Of The Toys That Have Been Left Behind.**

Gerard is a Ronald McDonald, Frank is a Hamburglar, Ray is a Grimace and Mikey is a Mayor McCheese toy. They all got left in the playground by children of those names.

They are all convinced that they are actually in McDonaldland but Gerard continuously tells them they aren't. He knows the truth. They are not in McDonaldland. They are in the crummy playground of a McDonald's restaurant.

There are other toys here too. Most of them aren't characters that belong to the McDonaldland family so Mikey thinks they 'shouldn't ever talk to them because it would be bad'.

Everyday children come and play in the playground. Some of the other toys that had been left, lie in the middle of a slide or tunnel so they can be found. Gerard thinks that is a bad idea. Mikey agrees.

Frank isn't trusted very much. He IS a Hamburglar toy. Although, he claims almost every day that he is a vegan so it would be wrong for him to steal other people's food just to throw it away.

Ray is usually quiet but he likes to explore a lot. Gerard gets anxious when Ray says he's going for a walk. Being a Grimace toy, if he falls over he won't be able to get back up and that's when he could be taken by a child, or even worse; A WORKER.

Mikey is Gerard's brother. He gathered that information from the child he was left by. The kid told Mikey to stay in the corner so he could show his brother, Gerard, the cool trick he could do. He returned with a kid a few years older than him who had a Ronald McDonald toy. Both the kids left their toys in the corner when they left. Gerard and Mikey were stuck in that corner together for a few days until they figured out they could walk. That's when they met Frank and Ray.

Gerard made Mikey follow him to behind a wall in the playground so no one would find them. There were two other toys behind the wall, Frank and Ray. And just like that they were a group of McDonald's toys that could walk and talk and would hide from everyone.

One day when Ray was out for his walk a small toy shuffled into the hiding space. It was a strange looking toy. It was a small frog with a red cotton mouth and big bead eyes. He looked very sad but still, his mouth was stitched into a smile. He said his name was Brendon. A strange child that didn't speak very well had left him at the top of the slide. He got knocked through the slide and ended up on the ground. He hopped to this wall hoping to be safe. He was.

Gerard welcomed him to the group as if he has known him his whole life and was introducing him to his friends. It turned out that Brendon was actually from the Burger King across the road. He had some friends over there and he wanted to go back to them. The toys all agreed that they'd need to do it at night so they started planning their escape route. By now Ray had come back and had some hair ties and a hat that were left in the playground. He liked collecting things.

To get Brendon home the toys needed to get out of the playground, across the road and into the Burger King playground. They knew it was going to be hard as they are made out of plastic. However, they needed to get Brendon home and that is what they were going to do.

Frank thought that because Brendon is a frog he could just hop off the top of the playground, onto the wall, down the road and to Burger King. Mikey said that was dangerous and they needed a large slingshot. Gerard made a full map and little character tokens of each toy and what would be the easiest way to climb into a bin and go out through the trash. Ray thought they were all being really stupid and said: "Why don't we just go through the front door?"

You could almost feel all the other toys mentally facepalm themselves. Brendon thought that Ray was the smartest toy in the world at that moment. So they got planning.

They decided to strike during lunch hour and if that failed, dinner time. They'd sneak out when someone leaves the door open or when a large group is leaving. So they waited. And waited. And waited. Until eventually they found just the right group leaving. Five teens walking out. They ran through the door as fast as their little plastic legs could go. Brendon was much faster, as he wasn't plastic, and made it out first, Frank and Gerard also made it out but Mikey had stopped to help Ray because he had fallen over.

Gerard, Frank and Brendon hid in the bushes that were just near the drive thru sign. They didn't want to be found. Gerard told them it would be best to wait out over night so they wouldn't be seen and so Ray and Mikey can join them, hopefully. Brendon nodded in agreement. Frank just mumbled something that sounded like "why did I agree to this?"

Car after car. Family after family. Sad single male in a business suit with a briefcase after sad single male in a business suit with a briefcase. Still no sign of Ray and Mikey. Gerard thought this meant they had been found and taken. He started sobbing but with no tears because he is a plastic toy. The closest thing he had to a brother was taken away from him.

"Gee, why are you crying?" Mikey asks nonchalantly whist rubbing his burger head.

"You're not dead?" Gerard leapt up to hug his 'brother' but couldn't because his arms only move up and down, not around.

"Not that I know of? Ray is also okay, if you were wondering." Mikey moved away from Gerard and gestured at Ray.

"With reunions out of the way, I'd like to say that it's time Brendon went home." Frank announced. There was a mutual "yes" and head nodding.

Brendon led the way, because he is the fastest and it's his home after all, while the rest of the gang followed behind.

Gerard got teary as they got to the curb of the road. Brendon would just have to cross the street and he'd be home. They all said their fair wells and he hopped off.

About halfway across the road a truck came and ran over Brendon. He died as toy beads and green material everywhere. All the toys were horrified to see such an accident.

"I knew this would happen. We always get the losers that can't cross a road." Frank groaned and headed back towards McDonalds.


End file.
